


Coming Home

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: You've never seen Jack this nervous before, he had always laughed in the face of danger. Now it was time for him to face the next big threat: meeting your parents.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Kudos: 11





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot was requested by [@britishcorporal](https://britishcorporal.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! it can also be found on my tumblr writing blog, [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/).

"Are you sure we can't turn around?" 

"We're halfway there Jack, and besides, they know you're coming, so if we don't show it will be much worse." 

"Fine," he said grumpily. 

You laughed at your fiancé as he crossed his arms and began tapping his foot on the floor of the car. You were on your way to Pennsylvania to meet your parents for the first time, and you could tell that he was nervous. "Jack, I'm sure that my parents will love you just as much as I do, so stop worrying, okay?" 

"I still feel like I did this wrong though," he said. "Most guys meet their fiancée's parents before they get engaged, and they ask for permission before they pop the question." 

"Jack," you said sternly, but he knew you weren't being mean. "Stop worrying about that. If you want, I'll take the ring off and you can pretend that we're just dating again. Then you can ask my parents for my hand, something that I am absolutely sure they will approve of, and then we'll pretend like you asked me to marry you in a normal way." 

"Are you serious?" he said, a hopeful look on his face, which then changed in a second. "No, we can't do that. I'd be starting my relationship off with your parents on the basis of a lie, and if they ever found out they'd actually kill me." 

"No one is going to kill you Jack, as much as you think that's going to happen. My parents are going to love you. I told them all about you." 

"Somehow that doesn't sound comforting." 

"Don't worry, I didn't tell them that we used to hate each other." 

***

_"Do you mind telling me what the hell happened out there Agents?" The chief was not pleased with you._

_Before you could open your mouth, Jack cut in. "It was all her fault!"_

_You rolled your eyes. "Way to sound like a toddler there, Agent Thompson. You want a cookie? Or is a juice box more to your liking?" you bit back._

_"Enough! I'm not sitting here to listen to you two argue!" the chief said. "The fact of the matter is that you let a suspect escape on your watch, and at this point, I don't care whose fault it is, but you're going to fix this."_

_"You can't be serious. I can't work with her."_

_"That's not my problem Agent. And unless it's your name on that door and you're the one calling the shots, you have to do what I say. And last time I checked, your name ain't up there."_

_You smirked at Jack's shocked expression. He was used to being Dooley's golden boy, the one who could do no wrong. Everyone said Thompson was a shoe-in for chief if Dooley ever were to retire. This was new territory for him. Dooley looked back and forth from Jack to you. "You got any other issues that need taken care of?"_

_You shook your head, and Jack managed to spit out a "No, chief," through his scowl._

_"Good. Then I expect to see a new suspect in the holding cell sooner rather than later. The two of you are dismissed."_

_Jack huffed in indignation, but didn't say anything else. You rolled your eyes before leaving the chief's office, and headed back to your own desk. You just wanted to find that suspect as soon as possible, so you would never have to deal with Jack Thompson ever again._

***

When you pulled up to your parents' house, Jack's nervous energy was starting to get to you, and even though your brain told you that your parents were going to love Jack, a horrible little part of you feared the worst. You put the car in park, but you didn't move to get out. "We can turn around if you want," you said suddenly. 

Jack turned to you. "Y/N correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we at your parent's house right now?" 

"I'm just saying, you were the one who wanted to go back!" You said, turning to look at the house. Jack was silent, you could tell he was actually considering telling you to drive back. Then you saw the curtains move and a glimpse of your mother's face in the window. "We're stuck here now," you said, and turned the car off. 

"What do you mean? You just offered to drive back!" 

"We've been spotted by my mother," you explained as the two of you got out of the car. "There's no turning back now." 

The front door of the house opened as you and Jack were walking up, and in seconds, your mother had wrapped you in a tight hug. When you finally escaped her grasp, she turned her attention to Jack. "Y/N honey, you didn't tell me he was this handsome!" she chirped, smiling. "And why didn't you bring him around earlier?" 

"I didn't want you to scare him off ma," you said, smiling. 

"Oh shush you! That only happened once and it was your sister's fault for bringing him around and you know it!" your mother said, hitting you lightly on the arm. That's when she noticed the engagement ring. "Y/N L/N, when you told me you were coming out to see us with someone, you didn't mention that you were engaged!" 

You sighed and looked down at the ground. "Sorry ma, I just didn't think it was right to tell you over the phone." 

"Oh honey, it's okay! You're bringing him to see us now, so I think we can forgive you. Now come on, your father's been waiting all day for you to arrive." 

Your mom led you and Jack into the kitchen, where your dad was sitting at the table. "Who's this lady in the house honey?" he asked your mother in a joking voice. "That can't be our daughter, but maybe it is because she never comes to see us anymore." 

"Hi dad," you said, smiling as you walked over towards him. 

"Hi sweetheart," he said as you gave him a hug. 

"Dad, this is Jack Thompson," you said, pointing at him. "He's my fiancé." 

If your father was shocked by the news of your engagement, he didn't show it. "So Mr. Jack Thompson, what do you do them?" your dad asked, starting to pull the protective dad act you've seen so many times before with your sister's previous boyfriends. 

"I work with your daughter sir," Jack said, you could tell he was getting a little nervous. 

"So you're an agent as well?" your dad asked. 

"Actually dad, he's the chief of the agency," you said. 

"Where's your badge then?" 

You rolled your eyes. "Dad, you can drop the act now," you said. "It's not as scary or effective as you think it is." 

"I don't know," Jack said. "I'm kind of worried that you're going to kill me right now." 

At Jack's comment, your dad's face broke into a smile. "I like you son," he said, sticking his hand out for Jack to shake. "It's nice to meet you." 

Once the initial conversation with your parents was over, it was time to give Jack a tour of the house. "See?" you said. "There was nothing to worry about, I knew they would like you!" 

"I don't know, your dad can be scary when he wants to be," Jack said. 

"Oh that's all an act, he's completely harmless," you said, smiling. "He has two daughters, so he likes to play the protective dad act on their boyfriends. And you passed the test." 

"Has anyone ever not passed the test?" 

"You're the first guy I've brought home actually," you said quietly. "But my sister has introduced my parents to a few of her boyfriends before, and although my dad didn't outright say that he didn't like some of them, there were some that he looked a little too happy about when he found out that they weren't dating my sister anymore." 

"Does your sister live around here?" Jack knew you had an older sister, but that you hadn't really been that close with your family since you moved to New York to become an SSR agent. 

"No, she lives about an hour away," you said. "It's just my parents out here. She got married about a year ago and moved." 

***

That night at the dinner table, the real questioning began. "So how did you two get engaged?" your dad asked you and Jack, followed by "and why are we just meeting him now?" which was directed solely at you. 

"I wanted to be sure before I brought him to meet you," you said. "I've seen how you treated some of Anna's boyfriends and I wasn't going to subject him to that." 

"Before she met Mark, your sister had a knack for choosing some of the strangest men I'd ever met to date," your dad said. "And you never brought anyone home, so it was like the complete opposite." 

"Well I never really dated as much as Anna did, and none of my relationships were really that serious," you answered. 

"Speaking of serious relationships, you never did tell us how you got engaged young lady," your mother cut in. "I want to hear it!" 

You and Jack exchanged a look between the two of you before you sighed. "I'll tell you right now, it's not the romantic candlelit proposal I'm sure you're expecting." 

"Y/N, just tell us!" 

"Well, it started on a mission..." 

***

_As weird as it might sound, you didn't really notice when you got shot, not at first. The adrenaline had completely taken over your body. You knew that you had gotten hit, but you didn't really feel anything, and you continued to chase the suspect down._

_It was only when you crashed into someone else that you lost sight of him. The warehouse you were chasing him through was dark, and you were thrown to the ground. The person who you collided with got up, and it was in a glint of moonlight that you recognized him. "Jack?"_

_"Y/N!" he said frantically. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine, but now we lost the guy!" you said, starting to get up. Then the pain from the gunshot started to kick in, and you doubled over with a groan._

_Jack's eyes widened as he ran over to you and put his arms around your waist to steady you. "You've been shot Y/N," he said as he glimpsed the blood starting to soak your clothes. "You're coming with me."_

_"No," you breathed. "You have to catch the guy."_

_Jack radioed the situation to the other agents chasing the suspect to let them know that you'd been shot, directed another agent to call an ambulance, and started to help you walk out of the building. "Jack no," you said, pulling away. "You have to go back and help catch the guy. I'll be fine on my own."_

_"Absolutely not Y/N," he said. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just left you here?"_

_"You'd be a boyfriend who has a job to do," you said. The pain was getting more intense now, and you started to breathe more heavily. "Go!"_

_But being the stubborn man he was, Jack didn't budge. He stayed there with you and waited on the ambulance to arrive. By the time it did, the pain was excruciating and you could barely keep your eyes open. Jack was starting to get frantic. "No sweetheart, keep your eyes open, come on keep your eyes open for me."_

_"I love you," you said softly, grasping his hand._

_"Doll I love you too, and you need to pull through this, for me okay?"_

_"Jack," you started to say._

_"Marry me," he said, seemingly out of nowhere. "Pull through this so you can marry me, please."_

_That got your attention. "You're asking me now?"_

_"It wasn't supposed to go like this, but yeah. You're going to live through this, and if this is how it happens, this is how it happens. I've had the ring for a few months now, and I wanted to do this right, but if this is what keeps you alive I think I can live without the big romantic gesture."_

_"I didn't answer yet."_

_"Well, the question still stands sweetheart."_

_Before you could answer, Jack was told he had to leave you so you could get to the hospital. When he finally did see you again, it was hours later, after the doctors told him you were going to be fine, and that you got to the hospital just in time._

_"Yes," you said the moment he walked through the doors of your room. "I will marry you."_

_"Even though I caught you completely off-guard?" He asked, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small box._

_"Yeah, you're stuck with me forever now," you said with a smile as he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring you'd even seen in your life._

_"Oh darling, I wouldn't want it any other way."_

_***_

"Are you sure that your parents like me?" Jack asked as the two of you were getting ready for bed that night. Your parents allowed the two of you to sleep in the same room because you were engaged, but you were expressly prohibited from any "funny business." 

"Jack, you would know if they didn't like you," you said, walking over to him and wrapping your arms around him. 

"Are you sure?" 

You laughed at his nervousness. "Yes, I'm sure. I promise, okay?" 

"Okay." 

You two got ready for bed in a comfortable silence, and you immediately laid down in his arms. After a quick kiss goodnight (making sure the kiss wasn't too heated - your dad may like Jack, but you didn't really want to risk it), you turned the light off and settled into his embrace. "Goodnight Jack," you whispered. "I love you." 

"Night Y/N," he whispered back, placing a gentle kiss on your head. "I love you too." You smiled at that, and closed your eyes happily. "For the record, I'm glad you brought me here," Jack added. "And I can't wait to marry you." 

"Like I said: you're stuck with me." 

"And like I said: I wouldn't have it any other way." 

_\- the end -_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> want to request your own Jack Thompson/Reader one shot?
> 
> You can find the link to the information post [here!](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/post/619198264196120576/fic-requests-as-of-right-now-im-taking-fic)


End file.
